1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a card edge connector.
2. Prior Art
The art is replete with different types and kinds of card edge connectors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,734 and 4,934,961 show two different types of card edge connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,936 shows a card edge connector with contacts having surface mount solder tails and the housing having standoffs. U.S. Pat. 4,487,468 shows a card edge connector with guide rails at opposite ends of the connector. U.S. Pat. 3,665,375 discloses guides with slots to orientate a daughter board relative to a connection block. Burndy Corporation has manufactured card edge connectors with standoffs at both ends and extending outwardly from the housing to stably mount the connector on a mother board.